God of War Online
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: Four and a half years has past since after the Sword Art Online incident. Andreas Anderson is an everyday fifteen year old kid who likes online games. Later, he downloads a brand new VRMMORPG based on one of his favorite video game franchises; God of War. And so, Andreas begins his epic adventure in the virtual world of Ancient Greece. However, something bad looms over the horizon.


**(I do not own God of War or Sword Art Online. All rights belong to Reki Kawahara and Santa Monica Studios.)**

**Be sure to read and review.**

* * *

_"He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot will be victorious._"** \- Sun Tzu.**

* * *

**\- Chapter One -**

He sat on his computer chair while he stared at the computer screen showing a game website with excitement and anticipation in his eyes. He then curled his lips into a big smirk. At last, at long last, after six months of waiting, the game was finally in his grasp, fully downloaded and ready to play. Andreas Anderson was a fine looking young man, who was about 5.7 and a half ft tall and he appeared to be around fifteen years old. He had dark-brown hair and amber-brown eyes. He wasn't really skinny and he had a bit of a muscular built. Not to mention that he also had fair light skin as well. Before he got started, the website he was on showed a large background picture of a few armed warriors fighting a battle-damaged Cyclops. The title on top of the screen read,

**"God of War Online."**

After that, Andreas scrolled down the page of the website and saw a couple pictures of the actual gameplay on the right side of the screen. One showed a picture of a spear-wielding Spartan warrior fighting a gorgon and the second showed the picture of two other warriors fighting each other. On the left side of the screen, Andreas saw some texts that read,

**"Welcome, mortal, to the world of God of War. Based on the best selling video game franchise, players are now able to freely explore the vast, virtual - and yet brutal world of Ancient Greece. Explore the wondrous city of Athens, trek across the terrifying tundra's of the Underworld, and more. Forge your allegiance with the Gods of Olympus such as Ares, the ferocious and battle-hungry God of War, Hades, the terrifying God of the Underworld, Zeus the great and mighty God of Thunder and King of Olympus, or Poseidon, the powerful and majestic God of the Sea. **

**"Choose, buy, and upgrade your armor, weapons, status, combat, durability, and magical abilities. Fight and compete your way through battle arenas, team death-matches, capture the flag, king of the hill, and battle your opponents in total free for alls. And lastly, encounter and battle against fearsome enemies and foes seen in previous GOW installments such as gorgons, centaurs, harpies, minotaurs, satyrs, and much more. Time is at hand, warrior. Do you have what it takes to become Champion of the Gods?" **

Andreas' smile grew bigger. After getting out his NerveGear headset helmet from his bedroom closet, he plugged the end of the NerveGear wire into his computer system, and he laid on his bed next to his computer desk. Slowly and excitedly, Andreas carefully placed the helmet onto his head. After that, he then closed his eyes. He could not contain his excited any longer and finally said the words he's been waiting to say since he got the first NerveGear released in the US.

"Link start!" he said. After that, Andreas suddenly saw multiple colors fly through his vision and a blinding light had now shown brightly. Andreas covered his eyes for a moment, until a large square-shaped hologram appeared in front of him and it was colored crimson-red. The texts on the hologram read,

**"Language selection." **He scrolled down the hologram and saw an almost wide selection of different languages; such as English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Danish, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Icelandic, Swedish, Finnish, Dutch, Hungarian, Romanian, Croatian, Turkish, and yes, even Greek. As much as he wanted to choose Greek for authenticity, Andreas realized that even though he knows a little bit of the language, he did not know it at the back of his hand. And so, he chose the latter and selected English. After that, a female voice suddenly spoke.

"Language selected." it said. The square hologram disappeared and the blinding light suddenly became brighter than before. Andreas covered his eyes once again until the light had finally died down. He gazed around and saw that he was now in what appeared to be some kind of Greek temple. The floors he stood on appeared to be made of smoothed out marble stone and there were large white columns lined up in a perfect row. High above the ceiling, Andreas saw a large dome that appeared to be made of gold. And lastly, he saw far ahead in front of him, four large, fifteen ft tall marble stone statues of powerful-looking figures. It was here that Andreas realized that he was in a Greek rotunda. But it wasn't just any rotunda, no, it was the Rotunda of Olympus. And so, as Andreas walked further towards the four statues, a booming voice suddenly echoed around the large room.

"Welcome, young warrior!" the voice said in a deep sounding tone. "And behold, the mightiest Gods of Olympus! Choose wisely, for the path you take will be the first important step in your quest. Only the elite few will ascend as a Champion of the Gods!" After that, Andreas then gazed at the four, towering stone statues that stood in a straight line. The first statue he walked over to, located at the far left side, was the statue of a warrior-like figure with long hair and a small goatee made of fire and had a mean looking face. Andreas recognized the warrior as Ares, the Greek God of War.

Once again, the voice from just earlier spoke.

"The son of Zeus, Ares was brought into a world forged from violence." the voice explained. "This brutally sculpted him into the ultimate warrior and sealed his legacy as a savage and destructive force. This is Ares, the God of War. Burning with rage, Ares' warriors utilize fire to strengthen their physical attacks and set their enemies ablaze. Gaining life with every encounter, the skills and powers of his Champions grow with each assault.

"Although the defense of the warriors pledged to Ares may lack prowess, their unforgiving offensive attacks make up for any weakness. Ares' relentless firepower sets him apart from all others, and confirms his namesake as the God of War." Andreas became intrigued by this information as he walked up to the statue of the war god. As he did, another voice boomed and echoed and it came from the statue.

"Once your soul is in my grasp, warrior, I will grant you the strength to crush your enemies!" the voice of Ares said, in a deep and aggressive voice. "Together, we will burn down the foundations of the earth with the fires of Olympus!" Hearing that made Andreas excited, but then, he turned his gaze over to the other three statues.

_I think I should check the others before I make my final decision._ he thought to himself. And so, he walked on over the second statue that showed a very terrifying looking figure. This statue was kind of bulky with a small potbelly. It wore a helmet with bullhorns and long sharp spikes protruded around its body. Andreas instantly knew who it was.

"Ruler of the dead, he stalks the pits of Tartarus, eyeing the souls of the living from below." the voice began. "Brother to Poseidon and Zeus, he boils beneath, guarding what is his. This is Hades, God of the Underworld. Draining the souls of his enemies to absorb their life essence, the warriors of Hades use the souls of the dead to corrupt their environment, and gain power from nearby deaths. Using stealth to their advantage, the warriors of Hades lurk in the shadows, setting traps for unsuspecting victims. The curses they cast manipulate and destroy their enemies. Hades' shadowy warriors utilize powerful offensive attacks and illusive stealth to quench their undying thirst for living souls."

As much as it sounded interesting, Andreas was unsure about allying himself with the God of the Underworld. He wasn't really that much of a fan and also because the Hades was very dark and gloomy for the young teen's taste. Before he could continue thinking, Andreas heard the terrifying voice of Hades come from the statue.

"Offer your soul to only me, and the minions of the Underworld will be yours to command!" the voice of Hades said, in a deep and haunting tone. So haunting that is caused shivers to go down Andreas' spine. "The souls of your enemies are waiting for you to harvest, once you pledge yourself to me!" Yep, this was definitely not for him. And so, Andreas walked over the third of the four statues. This one was a statue of an old looking man with a muscular build and had long white hair and a beard 'n mustache. Andreas smirked as he remembered who this was.

"King of the Gods, and Ruler of Olympus, Zeus reigns over the sky and earth. But be warned, every king has powerful enemies. Warriors who harness the power of Zeus can unleash devastating attacks, scourging the earth with lightning or launching precise bolts from afar, Zeus' warriors are a threat to all. Through success in battle, his warriors can regenerate magic and increase godly powers for themselves and their team. His dominance and mastery of the thunderbolt assures Zeus his reign over Olympus."

"If you align yourself with me, the light of Olympus shall be yours to wield!" the voice of Zeus spoke, in a mighty and powerful tone. "Neither mortal nor god can rival the magic that I, the King of Olympus, can grant you!" Andreas stroke his chin with interest.

_I might consider this one. _he thought. _But, there is one last statue I need to look at. _And so, he walked on over to the fourth and last statue of the Gods. This statue held a trident in its left hand and wore a golden crown that almost resembled a sea urchin. The statue also wore one shoulder armor on its left shoulder and there were some blue colored tattoos swirled around the right arm. This one Andreas easily recognized.

"The world's most powerful force, the oceans do as they please, take what they want, and answer to no one but their ruler." the voice explained. "This is Poseidon, God of the Sea. The advantages bestowed on warriors pledged to Poseidon stem from his strong, defensive base. Their ability to absorb massive amounts of damage allows them to outlast their opponents in battle. Warriors of Poseidon's offensive strikes are punishing and relentless.

"Using the power of ice and water, these Champions render their enemies helpless by slowing or freezing them in their tracks. Adding to their defensive strengths, many of these abilities regenerate the health of the warrior and his/her teammates. A strong defense, matched with paralyzing offensive strikes, make Poseidon a God to be reckoned with."

"Join me, mortal, and receive the power to aid your injured brothers!" the voice of Poseidon said, who's voice was also mighty sounding. "Join me, and the waters of the deep can replenish your body or freeze an aggressor down to their bones!" After that, Andreas turned his gaze over to the other statues and back at Poseidon. Which one will he choose? Ares, Hades, Zeus, or Poseidon? Oh, choices, choices.

As much as he wanted to choose Poseidon since he liked underwater related subjects, Andreas also liked Ares the most. So which one would he pick? God of War? Or God of the Sea? If he had a coin to flip, it would make his situation much easier. As he stepped back a little, he suddenly felt something under his foot. Andreas looked down and saw a small rounded piece of silver. And lo 'n behold, a silver coin laid on the marble floor.

Coincidence?… Maybe, maybe not.

It didn't matter if it was a coincidence or not, what mattered right now was that he found something to help fix his problem. Slowly and carefully, Andreas picked up the small Greek coin and looked at it. And then, he gazed at the statues of the two Gods and back at the coin again. Heads for Ares, Tails for Poseidon. Not wanting to stall any longer, Andreas flipped the coin into the air and it landed into his hand. He then looked at the coin to see what it landed on and a large smirk formed around his face. Heads.

"Ares it is." he said to himself. And so, he walked on over to the statue of the God of War and stood in front of it. Andreas then saw what looked like a large, circler-shaped emblem carved at the foot of the statue. It was colored scarlet-red and it had a single black flame carved in the middle. The young teen carefully placed the palm of his left hand on the emblem, and then, it started to glow.

Suddenly, Andreas felt a burning, searing, and powerful sensation serge through his entire body. The young teen immediately tried to pull his hand away from the emblem, but it was stuck and could not be removed. The sensation he felt was almost painful and agonizing. And yet, it was also empowering and intense. After about six seconds, Andreas finally pried his hand off of the emblem. And so, the sensation had slowly died away, but the young teen now felt different. He looked at both his hands and turned them into balls of fists, tensing his muscles.

_What just happened to me?_ he thought. _I… I feel stronger, powerful, and… a burning sense of rage. _As if reading his mind, the voice from earlier spoke again.

"By allying yourself with the God of War," it explained. "You have been gifted with the power of the Fires of Ares! Now that you have created your allegiance, I now give to you your first weapon! Walk over to the middle of the Rotunda and receive your gift!" Andreas nodded his head and walked over to the middle of the temple. Suddenly, a small bright light appeared in front of him. After the light had died down, the young teen saw a leaf shaped, double edged sword floating before him, waiting for him to grasp it. And so, he grabbed onto the grip of the handle and he examined the weapon.

Andreas recognized the blade as a Spartan Lakonia short sword. It was approximately 19-1/4 inches long in overall length, and the blade itself, however, was 14-1/2 inches. The blade widened at around two thirds the way down and the thickness and weight was 3/16 inches and 2 lbs. This was the kind of sword used by the ancient Spartans. The perfect weapon for close combat.

"Every warrior must always start small!" the voice said. "In time, through patience and proper training, you will become the Champion you long to be! Now, step into the glowing circle in front of you!" Andreas saw that a circular ray of light appeared in front of him. After nodding his head to the voice, the teen walked on over the light and stood in it for a moment. Then, he felt himself being slowly lifted from the ground and into the air. Just then, a blinding light a grown around him and Andreas covered his eyes. Once again, the voice that echoed throughout the Rotunda spoke to him, as if it was the last time they'd meet again.

"Once after you arrive, find a man named Demetrios, and he will show you what to do!" it said. "Good luck, young warrior! And welcome to God of War Online!" After that, Andreas became completely engulfed in the blinding light and vanished into little particles without a trace.

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know through the reviews and I'll see what's up. I just want you to know that this is my first ever crossover fic written. Oh, and another thing. You might have noticed that when the voice explains about the Gods, those are the dialogue from the God of War: Ascension multiplayer trailers.(Please, don't hate me for that.) Well, I hope you guys like my fanfic. Be sure to also check out some of my other works too. Till then, this is ThePizzadude93 signing off. ^_^**


End file.
